Kamen Rider Kabuto: Earth Z (Plot Summary)
by will.i.am.skake.sphere
Summary: This is the plot summary for the 10 chapters of "KR Kabuto: Earth Z". The first chapter is set to be released on November 12, 2013, if not, the week after. Enjoy with a sip of wine, or whatever drink you wish. I own nothing here except my own ideas and characters. All Kamen Rider material belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori and Toei.


**Earth Z **

**In the Earth Z world of "Kamen Rider Kabuto", there are many other riders besides the main eight. (Kabuto, Gatack, TheBee, Sasword, Drake, Dark Kabuto, PunchHopper, KickHopper)**

**Note: This is only a plot summary, the main story will soon be released. Book 1 set to be released on on November 12****th****, 2013. **

Book 1:  
In an alternate dimension of Masked Riders, a unique type of worm is suddenly transported to this Earth. After some time, an experiment goes wrong while examining the body. A Masked Rider based off a Centipede (Leggo) is infected by it along with the scientists. After holding the infected captive, they enter comatose after 24 hours. Other scientists conclude that Leggo and the infected scientists are dead.

Book 2:  
A few days after the infected scientists and Leggo are put into water tanks for experimenting, all suddenly open their eyes, break out of their prison and attack the laboratory. It is soon revealed that the infected are zombies, but they retain their personalities, abilities, and knowledge, but their physical strength is dramatically increased and they have a hunger for human flesh. Soon the whole laboratory is infected and the zombies break loose.

Book 3:  
It is also revealed infected riders can still clock up, whereas after the incident, New Dock City (place of the incident, located in California) is evacuated and placed under heavy quarantine, although Leggo and a few other zombies escape. A few that are evacuated become infected after bites from zombies, and soon the disease spreads to the other escapees and become zombies. Riders at New Dock City try fighting away the zombies but in their last stand they are all eaten.

Book 3.5:  
Meanwhile in Tokyo, ZECT learns of the virus and places riders all over the world to combat infected and it proves fatal as some of the riders sent become infected during combat, and soon begin their lives as zombies, fighting Riders.

Book 4:  
In the following 18 years, soon much of Earth is infected and pockets of ZECT staff and riders resume their lives underground. The cities unaffected by the trouble began quarantining themselves and are placed under heavy guard. Very few people on Earth are immune to the virus, and the ones that are are already killed by zombies. An infected human usually takes a day to become a zombie. Unnamed riders watch over and assassinate stray zombies, a small group of them soon sneak into a huge building filled with infected, and soon detonate the building, killing thousands of zombies.

Book 5:  
After a long expedition in space, Masked Rider Gatack and a crew of masked riders land on Earth finding a wasteland, soon zombies attack them, including several Zombie Riders. Three riders are infected but killed before they could give in to the disease. Gatack and his squadron escape underground, finding the remnants of ZECT and a few riders.

Book 6:  
ZECT's leader Riku Kagami tells his son Arata Kagami, or Gatack that Kabuto is still alive, and assigns his squadron to find him. Gatack soon leads his elite squad to find him. They cross through Asia while fighting off zombies that come through their path.

Book 7:  
Meanwhile, Sasword finds KickHopper in South Africa, just recently his partner PunchHopper got infected but he is killed before his change into a zombie. Sasword explains he is finding Kabuto, and asks him to join him, KickHopper agrees, and they fight their way to Hong Kong, which is the rumored location of Kabuto. They find it one of the cities that are under heavy quarantine and uninflected. While Gatack's squad is searching Moscow as another quarantined city and rumored location, Tsurugi finds Souji Tendou managing a teahouse. Tendou invites Tsurugi and Yaguruma for tea.

Book 8:  
In Moscow, Kagami finds Hiyori and Souji Kusakabe managing a restaurant. Kusakabe explains about the origin of the zombies and soon goes over an attack plan for Kagami to raid supplies at a heavily infected area near the quarantine zone. Kagami goes through an underground tunnel Kusakabe and others created, the operation proves successful after the building blows up and the supplies are recovered. But it's revealed Dark Kabuto was bitten and he has his arm amputated so the rest of the virus would not reach the rest of his body. Kusakabe promises to keep Moscow under control after they return. Meanwhile in Hong Kong, zombies defeat the armies there and soon plunder the city, with Tendou, Tsurugi, and Yaguruma barely escaping and Tendou gets bitten.

Book 9: After Tendou gets bitten Tsurugi is about to kill him but Tendou reveals he is immune to the disease as of 5 years ago he was bitten by a zombie but after a week nothing happened. Tendou suggests heading westward to Moscow as Kusakabe is there. Halfway he finds Kagami and his band of riders who reveal that they were looking for him. The riders decide to unite and after returning to quarantined Osaka, where Riku moves himself into, Riku explains that in California is the real source of the zombies, which is where the infected worm came from.

Book 10:  
After Riku gives them a layout for activating the Core Generators which would cleanse the world from zombies by activating a "shield". There are four core generators on the four corners of the world. Two in the North and South poles, one in Saudi Arabia underground, and the last one in Sacramento, both cities being quarantined. Kabuto and Gatack make their way to Sacramento underground, but are intercepted by two psychotic masked riders, Charybis and Scylla. Yaguruma and Tsurugi are intercepted by the Hydra Riders in Saudi Arabia, while the rest of the riders face an army of zombies. Soon after the chaos, the North and South pole generators are activated, Yaguruma and Tsurugi manage to defeat the Hydra Riders with the help of Mantis, a praying mantis themed rider. Charybis and Scylla eventually overpower Gatack and Kabuto, but they even the odds with the Hyper Zecters. The rest of the riders appear in Sacramento, now being sacked by zombies. The riders attempt to help, but Charybis and Scylla set up a shield that disables them. Gatack is soon defeated, but Kabuto uses both Hyper Zecters and assumes Exceed Hyper Form and destroys Charybis and Scylla. Soon after, the riders successfully activate the shield, which destroys the rest of the zombies on Earth. The zombie riders' Zecters fly back to the ZECT base in Osaka. The world is soon free and ready to begin a new age in history.

Author's Notes: Many of the main riders you know from the main show have been turned into zombies. Tendou Souji being immune to the virus is a tribute to Ellie in the game "The Last of Us", where she is a human immune to the "zombie" disease.


End file.
